The Drifter
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: In this universe, the Cullens are vampires who burn in the sun and sleep in state-of-the-art, double wide coffins. But they still feed from animals and live together as a family What happens after the death of a certain happy-go-lucky pixie? Will they ever be the same? And who's going to comfort Jasper? Full Summary inside! Rated M for Lemons, Language and a few surprises ;-)
1. Chapter 1: The Ebb and Flow of Misery

**THIS SUMMARY INCLUDES MAJOR DETAILS ABOUT THE UNIVERSE I WILL BE USING FOR THIS STORY, WHICH IS A LOT DIFFERENT FROM CANON, PLEASE READ:**

The Cullens are old school vampires in this story. They still drink animal blood and I've kept their tawny eyes. But they have fangs, burn in direct sunlight, sleep in king size coffins, and unpack their native dirt whenever they move. This takes place after Breaking Dawn left off and everything from the books that is not affected by these changes, is the same.

They still attended forks high school on cloudier days, they just had to be a bit more... careful. Edward didn't step into the sunlight to show Bella what he was, he showed her his fangs instead. The wolves were still their enemies early on but eventually came around. Everything about the wolves is the same. The Volturi and the politics remain the same.

The vampire powers all remain the same with one exception. All vampires can speak telepathically to one another. Edward only has an enhanced version of that ability because he can hear their thoughts even when they aren't projecting them.

The venom works the same way, with most things. With the exception of human foods, which they can eat and drink without having to regurgitate. Their venom just dissolves it into nothing eventually, but they don't enjoy the taste of it. They can get drunk though, if they drink the blood of a drunk human or animal. Emmett has occasionally been known to get bears drunk, just to experience this phenomenon. ;-D

Vampires of both genders can procreate in this world, it's just extremely difficult. Like the odds of finding plants growing on Mars, would be difficult. So all born vampires are seen as miracle babies. The fact that Bella was human when they had Renesmee, just stacked the odds more in their favour. But the reason her pregnancy was so difficult, was just because they didn't get her started on a blood diet soon enough.

Garlic does hurt them in this world, it works like a human allergy but is not life threatening. Religious symbols don't harm the Cullens or any other animal drinkers but they do burn the human drinkers, these include crosses and holy water.

Most importantly, there are also the traditional methods of killing a vampire. Fire, exposure to direct sunlight, steak to the heart (but it has to be made of natural wood, from a species of tree found native to their homeland). So James & Victoria and the newborns were slightly easier to exterminate, though still a problem.

For any more questions about this at universe, please message me or review! Most other things you can figure out as we go along but I wanted to lay out the important differences straight away.

* * *

 **The Drifter**

 **Chapter One: Prologue - The Ebb and Flow of Misery**

 **When we begin, the Cullens have recently experienced the one great loss they thought they'd never have to. Alice has been killed. Everyone is devastated. The Cullen home has lost its joy.**

 **Renesmee has recently moved to the Rez to be with Jacob (she looks around fourteen now.) Between her planned departure and Alice's unexpected one, nothing is as it was. Edward and Bella have moved back into the main house to live closer to the rest of the family.**

 **Charlie still visits, though seldom. His home is primarily with the Clearwaters now that Renesmee is grown. Seth and Leah now have children of their own, so he and Sue spend most of their time with their grandkids.**

 **In the face of so much pain, can the Cullen family's wounds ever begin to heal again? Can they ever be whole again? Only time will tell. Let's check in on Jasper, shall we?**

Jasper was dead inside. He had lost his one sweet reason for existence. The family feared at first that Jasper would simply become the Major again. Slaughter humans and start fights, return to a life of brutality and violence, but he hadn't the strength for that. Whatever else the Major was, the Major was strong. If he had become the Major, he could have overcome this, would have overcome this.

But the empty, hopeless, mess that he had become, wasn't overcoming anything. He was merely wallowing in it. Jacob had said that Jasper reminded him of what Bella was like after Edward had left her for those few months while she was still human. But Jasper now was even worse. Way worse, which Jacob wouldn't have believed was even possible if he hadn't seen Jasper with his own two eyes.

The first night after Alice's death was terrible, of course. Jasper had stood at attention out in the clearing all night, hoping to burn with the morning sunrise. But there was no sun that day. And when Esme found out what he had done, she put him on house restriction. He was only allowed to leave when he needed to hunt and only with the rest of the family there with him.

The second night, Esme had walked him to his coffin, but he wouldn't get in it. When she reminded him that he needed to sleep, he said that it was too empty inside, just like he was. So, with the compassion and understanding of only a mother, Esme had invited Jasper to join she and Carlisle in their coffin.

It was a plenty big enough coffin for three. All of the Cullens had the latest, most high end models available of course, with all the bells and whistles. Emmett and Rose's coffin, (with Em being so big) was large enough that he sometimes joked that they had room for an orgy in theirs.

Thanks to Esme, Jasper had slept soundly, nestled in the comforting arms of his parents. It was highly unorthodox, but he couldn't and wouldn't sleep alone. And if he didn't sleep at all, he wouldn't have had the strength to control his bloodlust around the humans. So it was imperative that he be at least somewhat rested.

Esme was happy to be able to provide some small measure of comfort to her son in his broken state. At least now he was sleeping. But they found, over the next several days, that they could not, for anything, get Jasper to hunt. He simply wouldn't budge. They even tried bringing animal blood to him but he would not drink that either. It was becoming a serious issue because he hadn't hunted since a week or two before Alice's death.

Everyone thought that surely Jasper would starve himself and they were all worried and desperate for a solution. On day five of his refusal, Renesmee and Jacob who knew the situation, showed up at the Cullen house. Renesmee approached Carlisle and asked for permission to offer Jasper her blood.

"I know how strongly you all believe in the animal diet, but unlike if I were a human, I cannot die or be turned by the act of him feeding on me. I know this because I phoned Nahuel already and asked if he knew if it were possible. He told me his father had a habit of drinking the blood of his sisters and that the act itself had never physically harmed them. Though in their case he was doing so against their will, which is so not cool." She said.

After hearing that it would be safe for her to do so, a family meeting was held, a vote was taken and Renesmee was permitted to offer her blood to Jasper. In his weakened state from hunger, he was hardly strong enough to resist any human blood by that time, and when Renesmee told him it would not harm her, his monster roared with joy. He had grasped her firmly by the neck, right then and sipped greedily on her sweet nectar. It was euphoric! Better than any human blood ever had been.

It seemed that Renesmee had inherited Bella's sweet, irresistible blood, though hers was imbued with its own sort of magic and Jasper thrived on it. He held her closely, softly, caressing her hair while he fed from her. And as a thank you for her generosity, he used his emotional gift to make the experience as enjoyable for her as possible.

An added bonus, Renesmee's blood, being not entirely human, never even made Jasper's eyes turn red. So all things considered, it was determined that he could continue to feed from her until such time as he felt strong enough to hunt for himself again. She had regenerative healing, just the same as the full vampires did, so Jasper could feed from her regularly without causing her any problems or weakening her in any way.

As time went by and weeks turned to months, they learned that the difficulty Jasper had with hunting was purely psychological. He could not bring himself to hunt because he could not do so without thinking of Alice. It was the same reason he could not bring himself to sleep alone in their coffin. It simply hurt too much.

* * *

After a time, Edward, by reading their thoughts, had realized that sharing their coffin with Jasper, was putting a strain on Carlisle and Esme. They would never say anything to Jasper, of course, but they were missing the treasured opportunity to be alone together at night and it was somewhat stressful for them as a couple.

So Edward shared this fact with Bella, and she suggested they invite him to spend his nights with them for a while. Edward agreed and they carefully spun the idea to Jasper in such a way that made it a win-win for all of them, since they'd never want him to feel like a burden on anyone.

Jasper agreed and a few months after the tragedy, he began spending the night in their coffin instead. It was immediately a much different experience than it had been with Carlisle and Esme. With Jasper's ability to read emotions and Edward's ability to read minds, the close proximity and intimacy of the act of sharing a bed produced some very interesting results.

Edward quickly realized that Jasper found Bella attractive, though Jasper was careful to keep his thoughts of her pure. And Jasper could feel both Bella's contentment at having him there, as well as Edward's mild jealousy, so he was extremely careful not to overstep.

He must have had a fitful sleep though, because when they'd gone to bed, Bella had been in the middle, but by the morning, it was Jasper who held the middle position. And Edward was quite surprised to wake up to the feeling of Jasper pressed against him… all of Jasper pressed against him, including, his morning wood.

But the most surprising part of the experience for Edward in waking up that way, was discovering that the feel of Jasper's arousal, succeeded in stirring his own. Mind you, in all of Edward's many years on the planet, he'd never even so much as entertained the idea of fantasizing about another man before. But here he found himself fighting the urge to press himself back and grind against Jasper's raging erection.

He knew, however that Jasper wasn't hard for him. It was a situation that sometimes involuntarily arose (pardon the pun) upon waking, a common occurrence for both humans and vampires. So Edward knew how entirely inappropriate it would be to act on his desires. His brother was grieving and was staying with them as a source of comfort. Edward could simply wait and relieve his urges in private or with Bella later on. Jasper need never be the wiser.

* * *

The the following night as they went to bed, jealousy was the furthest thing from Edward's mind, yet he tried to focus on his jealousy from the previous night, because it would seem like a valid reason for putting himself in between Jasper and Bella. However Edward's real reason for doing so, was that he hoped to feel Jasper's need pressed against him again in the morning.

It worked out even better than Edward could have dreamed it would! Instead of waking up to Jasper's unconscious body and his involuntary response, he woke to the feel of Jasper's hand, gently and intentionally caressing Edward's own arousal through the fabric of his pajama pants.

When he realized what was happening, he was overcome with lust and longing. Jasper must have felt Edward's emotions because he intensified his stroking to a firmer, more deliberate pace. Edward needed to ask him, "How did you know?" He whispered.

"What, that you wanted this? I woke up yesterday morning to your lusty emotions and at first I assumed they were for Bella. But there was also shock and self-consciousness there too which didn't make any sense and then last night when you went through the deliberate motion of claiming the middle place and trying to seem jealous? I had my suspicions. The clincher though was when I awoke half an hour ago and heard you moaning my name in your sleep. It was very sexy by the way." Jasper grinned, continuing to stroke him.

"Thank you Jasper. I had briefly considered approaching you about this, but I felt it would be inappropriate. Especially considering that you came here to be comforted, not accosted." Edward laughed nervously, but his laugh turned to a moan as Jasper removed the fabric that was covering Edward's erection and resumed stroking on his bare flesh. "Ugh, you have no idea how good that feels!" He gasped.

"I'm glad to be of service. It's about time you had an awakening of sorts Edward, you've always been far too uptight for your own good. Though I do appreciate you considering my feelings. And I admit, after everything that has happened, it'll be a long time, if ever, before I can handle being with a woman in the physical sense. But this feels different enough, that it's okay. And obviously, even the wreck that I am, I still have needs." Jasper said.

And that's when Edward realized how selfish he was being! Here was Jasper, going out of his way to pleasure Edward and yet Edward had not yet made any move to reciprocate the gesture. Well, I guess I had better remedy that! He thought and tentatively he reached down to find Jasper's own length straining against his boxers, which were all that Jasper ever wore to bed.

Jasper exhaled as Edward began to touch him. First Edward was simply reciprocating Jasper's touch, and then the dam broke and Edward's intense desire caused him to do more. He continued stroking Jasper, after pulling his length from the confines of his boxers, but he also wrapped his free hand around Jasper's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace and crashing his eager lips desperately against Jasper's waiting mouth. It wasn't long before he was granted entrance and the heated battle for dominance began.

Jasper, who loved any kind of battle, quickly won control of the kiss, and upped the intensity of the whole experience by projecting Edward's love and lust back at him, intermingled with his own. It didn't take much of this heated tangle before the sensations overwhelmed them both and sent them careening over the edge together.

Panting as they came down from their high, Jasper looked into Edward's eyes and thanked him. "That, dear brother, was the best kind of therapy you could have given me." He whispered. Though little did they realize, in the midst of their passion, they need not have whispered at all, since Bella had woken up long ago and witnessed the whole experience!

"Man, you boys sure put on one hell of a show!" She laughed. "I think I need to go hunt now. If you're not still busy, you're welcome to join me," she said, to no one in particular, though Jasper likely wouldn't hunt, since he was still living solely off of Renesmee's blood.

Edward laughed self-consciously, embarrassed at Bella catching them, but he responded quickly. "Alright Love, I'll go grab a quick shower and then join you. Nessie should be here soon with Jasper's breakfast anyway," he said, making the joke about Jasper's breakfast to keep the mood light. If Bella was upset, she sure didn't look it. Though he knew they'd need to talk about all of this and hunting would provide a good opportunity for that.

"Yeah he's right, she will be, which means I should probably get ready myself now anyway. You want the upstairs shower or downstairs Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, for Pete's sake you two! Just shower together! You don't have to act like it never happened, just because you got your hands caught in each other's cookie jars. If I was going to react in anger over it, I already would have. It was fucking sexy, so you're not in the dog house, Edward. But go have you shower now and then come hunting. I need to hunt soon and I'd rather not have to go alone." Bella told them, pushing open the lid of the coffin and stepping out, heading to their walk in closet to get changed.

Thankfully she'd had a bath the night before, or else Edward may have had to choose between showering with Jasper or with Bella, but since she wasn't showering, the decision was made easy for him. "Okay, okay, thank you, Love!" Edward answered, in a hands up, surrendering gesture.

After Bella was gone, Edward took Jasper by the hand and pulled him into the upstairs bathroom with him. Needless to say they had a very sensual time cleansing one another's bodies, though they didn't dare do anything further for the time being, lest they keep Bella waiting and she retracted her previous consent!

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so what do we think? Sexy? Let me know! I love to hear your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginnings of Change

**AN: Okay, so first off, thanks so much to raven13 for reviewing Chapter 1!**

 **Now, this story is so far not nearly as popular as some of my other stories, so I'm probably going to be a little slower updating it because I'm trying to keep my focus on where the demand is. And I get it because the traditional style of vampires may not be up some people's alleys.**

 **Also, I don't think I specified in the last chapter if these vamps can cry the old fashioned way, so let me know if you want it to be blood tears as opposed to the unshedable variety, okies?**

 **Thanks!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Beginnings of Change**

"Wow, so I must admit I didn't see that coming, Edward!" Bella said while she and Edward were out hunting. If he hadn't known better, he would have said she sounded… excited? No, that couldn't be right! He had basically cheated on her, right in their very own coffin, practically rubbing the fact in her face. Forgiveness was one thing, excitement was entirely another. Maybe it was shock, not excitement. Oh where was Jasper when we needed him? Not that his presence would have necessarily been a good idea at the moment.

"I am so sorry, Love!" Edward stopped running and looked his beloved in the eyes, ready to be at least reprimanded, if not disowned.

And just as he suspected, she looked very angry indeed! "Take it back, Edward!" she yelled. "How dare you say you are sorry!? Sorry for what, for bringing our broken hearted brother some small measure of happiness, amidst his sea of ongoing pain!? Or are you sorry for giving me the most arousing visual display I have ever witnessed? Or I know, maybe you are sorry for putting aside your old fashioned ways, long enough to have a little primal fun for a change? Maybe that's it, hey? You feel bad for enjoying yourself? Well I don't. And I'm not going to let you stand here apologizing to me for it. Because if I do, then I also have to be sorry for enjoying it. And I'm not sorry Edward! I'm not sorry that I find it incredibly sexy to see you with another man, and I'm sure as hell not sorry that I want, more than anything, to see it happen again!" she huffed.

Wait, what? Oh, she was angry alright, but apparently not over Edward's actions in bed. She was angry because she thought he regretted it? He had to clear this up. Of course he didn't regret it! Who in their right mind could regret Jasper? "I wasn't apologizing for being intimate with Jasper, Bella. In fact I wasn't apologizing for getting intimate with a man, at all! I was only apologizing that it happened without your permission.

"You are my wife. More importantly, my mate. It was completely inexcusable on my part that I didn't have your consent first. I am thrilled that it didn't upset you, Love, but if it had, I would be utterly broken right now for having hurt you. Just because you didn't mind, does not excuse the fact that I essentially cheated on you, Bella! Just think how you would be feeling right now if you hadn't enjoyed what you saw. Just think how much it would have stung if you were completely opposed to sharing me in that way!" He said, trying to make her understand the severity of his crime.

Bella took Edward's distraught face in her hands. "Grief does strange things to people Edward. Even if I had been adamantly opposed to what happened with Jasper, I would have no reasonable choice but to forgive you. You were just trying to make your brother, and yourself, feel better during what has otherwise been a dark and lifeless time for our family. How could I ever begrudge you of that?" she asked him.

"Oh Angel! You are too good to me Bella. Entirely too good for me." He sighed with relief. And just like that the argument was over and they resumed their hunting.

* * *

Back at the house later, it seemed that Emmett, in all of his tactless eavesdropping, had heard enough of Edward and Jasper's shower to assume that it must have followed upon something pretty interesting and he was relentlessly begging them for details.

"Oh please! You can't just go around taking showers together and steaming up the frickin' bathroom without telling us what happened! That's purely criminal!" He whined. Rosalie hauled off and smacked him upside the head then.

"Drop it Emmett. The only man whose sex life you have any right to know about is your own, and you won't have much of one if you keep on harassing them." She threatened.

"Aww, but I wanted to tell him, Rosie! It was really fucking hot!" Bella laughed, biting her lip, trying to lighten the mood some. And on a whim, she decided to take the subject a bit further and see if she could get a rise out of the boys. "What I wonder, though, is if Edward hooking up with Jasper gives me license to get frisky with another girl some time," she mused, seemingly to herself, though it was intended for everyone to hear.

That's when three sets of male eyes bugged out of their heads, but Rosalie decided to play along. "You know, boys, Bella has a point there. If you two are going to start playing cock hockey, she should have the right to visit the land of milk and honey, don'tcha think?" She pouted with a wink at Bella.

Three sets of male jaws hung open at that statement and Bella could swear there was literally drool in the corners of their mouths. "So," Bella piped in, "what do you think, Edward? Should I be entitled to some puss every now and then?" She asked, as Rose sauntered up to her, seemingly on cue.

Edward nodded emphatically while Jasper and Emmett just stared. Rose looked at Emmett. "And what about you, my Monkey Man? Think I should try to help poor Bella here get a little payback, maybe?" She asked in a sultry tone and walked up behind Bella, cupping her breasts through her shirt.

"AWW HELL YEAH!" Emmett excitedly proclaimed. Changing spots on the couch for a closer view of the show he was about to get.

"Huh." Rose said and abruptly went back to filing her nails on the loveseat. "Good to know," she said nonchalantly, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Bella was trying to stifle her laughter, meanwhile the boys all looked like someone had kicked their dog. But the mood overall was sufficiently lightened.

* * *

Later that day, Bella still couldn't get Rosalie's little display out of her head. Her mind kept drifting back to the feel of those expertly manicured hands grasping at her breasts. Eventually, the image became too much and she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Every couple in the house had a bed, as well as a hidden coffin, in their rooms. Partly for presentation, in case humans came over, and partially just to have sex on during the daytime. It came in handy for Bella, just then, as she was lying on her and Edward's bed, touching herself.

"Oh Rosalie! Oh Baby touch me with those long, skillful fingers, Baby!" She gasped, immersed in her own fantasy. "Oh Rosie, oh, enter me with those sexy fingers! Oh yeah, oh, rub my little nub, so good, Baby!" She cried out.

Bella hadn't realized she had left the bedroom door open, however. And she wasn't exactly being quiet in her ministrations, either. The door swung open then and Rosalie stood in the threshold watching. Soon she sauntered over.

"Are these the fingers you wanted?" She asked boldly, holding her hand out to Bella to show off her flawless digits. All Bella could do, in her frenzied state was nod frantically. Just then, Bella's cellphone buzzed. It was Edward.

Have fun with Rose, Love! ;-P

"By the way, I mentioned my plans to Em and Edward before I came in here to see what you were up to. They gave us the green light," she said, pushing Bella's cellphone out of the way and laying down beside her. Then Bella felt Rosalie's beautifully manicured fingers expertly replace her own.

"Oh, thank you!" Bella gasped in pleasure.

"Shhh, don't speak Baby, I don't want you to even so much as moan or whimper until you are coming for me. And I'm going to be at this for quite a while before I allow you any release. Consider it your punishment for fantasizing about me without my permission. You were a very naughty girl, Bella. And I am going to make you beg before we are through here." She grinned evilly.

And it wasn't long before she was making good on her promise. Rose proceeded to bring Bella to the brink of orgasm over and over again, while never allowing her the release that she was desperate for. After nearly three hours of this torture, Rosalie finally uttered the magic words Bella was dying to hear. "Cum for me, Baby. Now!" She said breathlessly.

And as Bella's long awaited orgasm violently overtook her, Rose's mouth moved over Bella's, devouring her every scream and cry of pleasure, keeping her silent, allowing Rosalie to savor Bella's pleasure exclusively for her own enjoyment. By the end of it, when Bella finally came down, she was sobbing.

"Oh Rose. That was just… beautiful. There really are no words. Thank you." Bella whispered, almost reverently.

"No, thank you, Bella. I don't know what exactly happened between Jasper and Edward in that coffin of yours. But I do know that you are allowing it to happen. And I also know that today, for the first time in practically a year, Jasper is smiling. So, for as long as you plan on keeping that smile on our brother's face, I plan on keeping one on yours." She said. And with a final kiss, she departed, leaving Bella time to clean up and compose herself.

When Rose left, Bella was awestruck. Not only had she possibly just had the best orgasm of her life, but it seemed that whatever this new thing with Edward and Jasper was, it was truly helping to heal Jasper. And that was worth any potential sacrifice on her part. Not that it was proving to be much of a sacrifice so far… hmm, things were indeed finally looking up a little.

* * *

 **AN: Feel free to shoot me see ideas for what you want to see next chapter. I haven't planned it put yet so your welcome to give input! Hugs and Kisses! x3**


	3. Chapter 3: Out in the World Again

**AN: First off, I'd like to apologize for the long time it has taken me to update this story. I've been busy with other projects, including a collaborative I've been working on with KarleighAnn, called Before the Dawn. Feel free to check that one out if you're ever looking for a zombie apocalypse story. It's pretty fun so far, so if that's something you're into, you'll probably like it!**

 **Huge thanks to, ceann aisteach, Jacqueline, Paganix, and ckaren09, for reviewing last chapter! Also many thanks to those who have favorite or are following this story!**

 **Now, let's check in on our healing empath, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Out in the World Again**

The entire Cullen house was in higher spirits than they had been since Alice was alive. Jasper was, for the first time, planning on leaving the house again. Bella and Edward were taking him into town to do some basic shopping. He needed new socks and underwear, along with a few things like body wash.

True that they could have just gotten Esme to pick those things up for him, but Edward had insisted that if they were going to be having showers together, he wanted a say in the products Jasper would be using and that since he and Bella would be the ones seeing him in his boxers at night, they should have a say in those too.

And Bella and Edward had done quite a bit of talking over the last few days, as things were gradually escalating between Edward and Jasper. It seemed that Bella had no limits on what she would allow to transpire between the brothers. She'd even gone so far as to have Jasper send Edward her emotions, the previous night, when the two men exchanged felatio, wanting them to see that there was no jealousy or hard feelings on her part.

In fact, the predominant emotion she seemed to be feeling whenever the boys got up to their tricks, was arousal, which she was feeling in spades. Of course, Rosalie had been making good on her promise and was taking care of Bella's needs daily, so that she never went without.

The girls were even nice enough to let either Edward and/or Emmett watch them on occasion, though the boys didn't get to participate. Still, even without being invited to join in, it was a helluva show. Which was, it seemed, the same outlook Bella had in regards to Edward and Jasper. Sure, she would have liked to participate, but Jasper clearly wasn't ready for that, and it was nice enough just to watch and to know they were happy.

"Ready to go, boys?" Bella asked, as Edward and Jasper came downstairs after yet another of their epic showers.

"Yep, so long as I get shotgun!" Jasper called, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Oh, well you could, but I was going to offer to drive and let you two make out in the back on the way to PA." Bella pouted teasingly.

"Well why didn't ya say so? Even better!" Jasper grinned, spanking Edward's tight ass on the way by to get his shoes. He couldn't help thinking about that ass as he did so. They had been getting closer to the point of wanting more from their sexual encounters than the foreplay they had grown accustomed to.

Jasper found himself thinking about what it would feel like to slip inside of Edward's tight warmth, and hear his brother moan in pain and pleasure. He couldn't help projecting a little at the thought. But he didn't notice his emotions had gotten away from him, because he was busy lacing his shoes. It wasn't until he looked up and realized the effect his lusty fantasy had had on the others in the room.

Edward had Bella pressed up against a nearby wall and Emmett was tearing Rose's clothes off on the sofa. Jasper carefully pulled back the lusty in the room and replaced it with a shot of humor, rather than the embarrassment that would have come naturally. They all had a good laugh over his unintentional love potion and the three who were headed out for the day made their way to the garage.

"Come on you two, time's a wastin'!" Jasper rushed as they piled into Edward's Vanquish.

* * *

"You aren't seriously considering the cookie monster ones, right?" Edward laughed, as they quickly left the Target and their boring selection behind.

"Of course not. Alice would be rollin' in her grave if I ever bought somethin' like that. Heck, I'm pretty sure she'd come back just to haunt me if I ever bought underwear with cartoons on 'em." He said, shaking his head.

It was the first time he had said her name without breaking down, and Bella knew if they dwelled on it or stayed silent it would make it harder for Jasper. So she opted for a change in subject instead. "Well this store up here is more of a boutique style and if you want something uber sexy, I bet they'd have a good selection." She offered.

"Okay, let's check it out." Jasper agreed, as Edward took Bella's hand on one side and Jasper's on the other.

"Oh heavens! Good call, Bella Love, good call." Edward gasped, as they entered the store. The place was called 'The Modern Major General' and it was a men's lingerie store! There were boxers, briefs, boxer-briefs, silk pajamas, robes, and even things like massage oils and shaving products. The place was quite unique, in that there weren't any women's products in sight.

"Ooh, look at these!" Bella exclaimed, pointing out a pair that were both camouflage and see through.

"Wow, I didn't know they made anything like _that!_ " Jasper agreed, running his hand over the fabric.

"Or how about these?" Edward giggled, directing their attention to a black fishnet pair, which came with leather suspenders.

"Damn! Is it wrong to want those?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all. How about these?" Bella grinned, pointing to a leather and sheer pair with a zipper down the middle.

"Oh definitely. And how about these?" Jasper asked, looking at a zebra print pair with a see through crotch.

"Mmm, what about these? All the ones in this section are open in the back." Edward suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"Easy access, huh? Maybe we should get some of these for you too." Jasper retaliated.

"Yeah, why not, I'm game. Load me up a basket of whatever you want to see me in and I'll do the same for you." Edward offered.

"Alright, your on!" Jasper smirked. He went to get a basket and Bella followed him around while he filled it so that she could give input into the ones for Edward as well.

"Oh we have to get him these!" She laughed, looking through the styles that would literally only cover his package and nothing else.

"Maybe a couple, but they're so skimpy that if he gets an erection, they'll probably just fall off." Jasper commented.

"So?" Bella argued.

"Hmm, yeah good point!" Jasper chuckled, grabbing a few more pairs.

Meanwhile, Edward was scouring the roleplay section in search of a pair of assless chaps for Jasper. He planned to get a Stetson and cowboy boots to go with them at a western store later.

Jasper and Bella caught up to him at the till while he was paying, and Jasper walked right up behind Edward and wrapped his arms around him. "Plannin' to save a horse an' ride a cowboy, pardner?" He asked in his smooth, southern drawl.

"Only if the cowboy behaves himself, Jasper. Otherwise, I might have to invest in a flogger and some shackles from the bondage store." Edward retorted.

"See that you do. I think this cowboy might like a little rough treatment every once in a while." Jasper winked. "Now, let's go find some place with some really sturdy socks. I always put holes in mine." He added as they left the sextet store they'd ever set foot in.

"I'm going to have to tell Rosalie about that store, I'm sure she'll want to go shopping there for Emmett." Bella said, looking back one more time.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so what did you think of The Modern Major General? I've never heard of a store that only carries _male_ lingerie before, although there probably is one somewhere. Anyway, I thought it might be a fun place for them to do some shopping. I know _I_ certainly had fun looking up pictures of male underwear to get ideas for this. And yes, all of the styles described do exist. Feel free to Google them. Some of them are pretty sexy!**


End file.
